Immediate Chaos
by NarHeryn
Summary: Me and My friends plus Our faveorite HP characters equals immediate chaos. Including stopping Becca from smelling Malfoy and stopping Moni from stealing Remmy's chocolate. Pairings are definate.
1. Intro

_((AN: Ok this is my awesome story. I came up with this idea and my friends are urging me on. It is a story about four guys and four girls. And you can probably see where this is going. But it'll have a plot! …Hopefully… Anyways it's about these four guys (Harry Potter characters) and these four girls (me and my friends) and Moldymort's probably dead, you know AFTER the war… we'll see where it goes now won't we? ;) ))_

"What the heck are you doing here?" Ronald Weasley and his best friend Harry Potter landed and dismounted from their brooms. It was the summer of their seventh year and they were out playing a little Quidditch at the burrow. There, standing in front of them, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

-----------

"Come on Moony!" Remus Lupin sighed and looked up from his book. His friend Sirius Black was standing over him holding up to brooms. He sighed again.  
"Don't you have Prongs for this sort of thing, Padfoot?" "Yes," said Sirius, "But he's busy. So put down that dusty book. I'm bored and we're going flying."

------------

Severus Snape sat in his bedroom with a large book open in his lap. This was the last straw. This was the last time that The Marauders would pick on him. But what to do? Hmmm. He scanned the pages until he found the perfect spell. Smiling evilly, he read the instructions.

-----------

"I just wanted to see if you really lived in this house. Wow. It's the ugliest house I've ever seen." Draco Malfoy smirked and put his broom over his shoulders.  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Said Harry.

------------

"Do I really have to do this?" asked Remus as he mounted and kicked off. "I'm not much of a flyer"  
"So?" said Sirius who was already in the air. "I know flying ain't exactly your cup 'o' tea but I'm _bored_! I like flying! You are going to fly," his eyes narrowed, "And you are going to _like_ it."

------------

Snape stood in the middle of the pentacle. He wasn't sure why he needed it but it was in the book, so he drew it and marked in Sirius Black and Remus Lupin's names inside. Surprisingly, Potter didn't help. He decided to leave him. The spell was one of the longer ones. Not a single word spell like most. He looked at the spell and started reading.

_"Dark Demons from under the ground. Rise up and hear my say.  
Take these two troublemakers, take them away."_

_---------------_

Malfoy laughed.  
"You still haven't answered my question Malfoy." Said Harry. "Why should I?" he said smirking some more.  
"If you have no reason to be here then go away." Said Ron.

-----------

_"Take two from the future and just for fun,  
Send them all reeling round the sun.  
And now, for these boils and welts.  
Take them, send them… somewhere else!"_

_--------------_

Remus and Sirius flew around the countryside for a while. Even Remus, who was not a flyer, was doing barrel rolls. They were about to turn around and fly home when an unfamiliar tugging sensation grabbed them. They felt as though they were being pulled and their skin was being tugged in a million different directions. If anyone had seen them, they would have seen them disappear with a small popping sound, like a cork being pulled out of a bottle.

-------------

Ron opened his mouth to make a comment when the tugging sensation grabbed him. It grabbed Malfoy too.  
Harry stumbled back as his best friend and his enemy were stretched. Then, pop! Gone, disappeared.  
_"Ron!?"_


	2. The chaos is beginning

_AN: ok this is the second chapter of my story. Thank you to those who reviewed. And yes it's a self-insertion. DEAL WITH IT. You don't have read it if you don't want to. But please don't ruin it for those who actually do. Anyways it's no use insulting me. I just bounce back with another chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I, me, do not own Harry Potter. It is the property of JK Rowling and Co. I also do not own the movie When I Stranger Calls. It is the property of… someone. Whom I don't know of. Anyways, none of it's mine.**_

**_-------_**

On this small island there is house. But this house is not important. So stop thinking about it. Now! I said stop thinking about the house dangit!

Anyways. The people _inside_ the house. They matter. Let us observe them.

The first one is sitting on the blue couch in the house-of-which-is-not-important. She has a long mane of curly red hair that frames her round face. Her sparkling blue eyes accent her mischievous smile. Let us call her the hostess. This girls name is Monica.

Sitting beside her on the couch is another girl. She has short dark brown hair that is pulled up in a ponytail. Her light blue eyes are big and bright. Her name is Alyson.

On the floor with a monstrous cat is another. Her shoulder length brown hair is in a half up half down style. Her green eyes are soft and freckles dot her nose. Her name is Bethany.

The last girl is very different. She has shoulder length hair. Half is blonde and half is black. Her brown eyes are rimmed with black eyeliner, which has streamed down her face. It could be from laughing to hard or perhaps it's applied that way. You never know with her. This girls name is Rebecca.

_Out of the sky over the small town a light appeared in the dark clouds. They started to swirl and four figures appeared out of them, traveling at a very high speed._

"_AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" (And other such noises)_

Monica is the owner of this home… ok it belongs to her parents. But they are, in fact, on vacation. So Monica is doing a little house sitting. She invited her friends over to have a little party and watch movies and junk to kick start the summer. They had just finished watching _When A Stranger Calls _and were a little creeped out.

"Ok whose bright idea was it to rent that movie?" said Monica hugging her knees.

"The same person who thought it would be a _great _idea to rent-" Beth started to say. Then the phone rang. All four girls screamed and Monica fell off the couch and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Have you checked the children?" replied a deep ominous voice.

"What children?" said Monica confusedly.

"Oh blast… Sorry wrong number." and the line went dead.

Monica hung up and said, "Wrong number. Some guy checking up on the babysitter for his kids or something" and she sat back down on the couch.

_The brooms were out of control. The four figures had no clue what was going on or where they were. They were mainly trying to stay alive. As they got lower and lower in altitude, they could see the lights of the small town, and the dimmer lights of the countryside. Unfortunately, they were headed for the brighter ones._

Alyson laughed and Becca did the usual random spazzy blurb that had nothing to do with the conversation.

_Closer! They were headed right for the yellow house. They all braced for impact._

_CRASH!_

The crash shook the living room and scared the living daylights out of the four girls. There was dust drifting down from the ceiling. There was a shocked silence and then Monica stood and made her way to the stairs.

"What are you doing, Moni?" Said Aly standing behind Monica as she peered up the stairs.

"Going to see what happened." Said Moni, "Care to join me?"

"I'm game if you are!" said Beth rushing to join her.

"Wait for me!" said Becca, and they very slowly started to climb the stairs.

When they reached the top they peered around the corner and down the hall. The last room on the left was Monica's old room. But it had been refurnished into a guestroom after she moved out. There was dust floating out of the doorway. By unspoken agreement Monica was pushed to the front.

"He-" she started to say before Beth hushed her. There seemed to be… _swearing_ coming from inside the room.

Coughing and waving the dust away all four girls stepped into the room.

Monica's mouth dropped open, "oh no…"

Where the back wall of her room used to be was now a gaping hole. She could see right into the neighbors yard. There was plaster and dust _everywhere_.

On the queen sized bed was covered in a lot of dust, bits of plaster and four figures. Four broomsticks lay on the floor.

Monica hardly noticed Bethany hitting her in the arm.

"Oh Go- _what is it Beth?!" _she said tearing her eyes away from the hole in the wall.

"Monica!" she said staring at the figures on the bed, "Monica!"

"What?" said Monica staring at her.

"MONICA!"

"WHAT?"

"_We know them!!!" _

Monica stared at the closest figure on the bed. He, defiantly a he she thought, had dust and bits of plaster in his ginger hair. His eyes were closed and he was wearing a maroon jumper with an R on it. He looked familiar.

The second one had (probably) blonde hair from what she could see under the plaster. He wore very posh clothing that seemed to be ruined from the plaster. The third guy had long black hair and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The last one had brownish hair and was wearing a dress shirt and a pair of slacks.

Aly wandered over to the closest guy and pulled him upright.

"You okay?" she said peering at him. He mumbled something. And suddenly it dawned on Moni. She did know them! Not personally of course. But no wonder they looked so familiar! These… guys were the … THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!!! And they were in her house! She shook her head, nah they couldn't be… Could they?

**_-----_**

_Well? It's the second chapter! cookies for those who review and guess who the characters are!_

_... which is proabaly the easiest task in the world but I wanted to give you guys cookies anyways! so... here! gives cookies_


End file.
